Yume Days
by Xadotsu
Summary: Pensó que este podría ser un verano normal, pero por desgracia no fue así. Solo había calor y manchas carmesí por doquier. La calima y la neblina reían burlonamente, al ver tales situaciones.


Los rayos del sol caían sobre mi cara, haciendo que una terrible ola de calor envolviera todo mi cuerpo. Eche un vistazo a mi celular, era 15 de agosto, 12:28 de la tarde, era un día agradable, pero el calor era un poco irritante.

Metí mi celular en mi bolsillo y mire al cielo, no había muchas nubes; así que el sol tenia mas ventaja de jodernos de alguna manera. Me encontraba algunas nubes, pero solo eran pequeñas y no se notaban tanto. Pase la mano en mi frente, quitándome algunas gotas de sudor, quería cualquier cosa menos este calor brutal, como invierno, el verano era un momento en donde sufrías calor en donde sea.

Mire a mi derecha y vi a Madotsuki, era una amiga que pasábamos días juntos. Decidimos venir al parque porque no había nada que hacer en nuestras casas, solo jugar videojuegos, pero estos ya eran algo viejos, y Madotsuki solo tenía una consola rosada con un juego algo aburrido que el nombre no recuerdo muy bien; creo que se llamaba Nesu o algo así… Da igual. Madotsuki se acomodó sus trenzas, para tener mejor 'ventilación' en su cuello y en su cara.

– Bueno, ya sabes… – Madotsuki hablo a mi lado, – No me agrada tanto el verano. – Murmuró la chica de trenzas, mientras acariciaba a un gato negro. Decía que ese gato lo había encontrado en su balcón, y entonces se quedo con él. No me agradaba tanto ese gato… no te encuentras gatos en tu balcón, así de mera coincidencia, ¿verdad?

Madotsuki solo lo acariciaba y sonreía, con la mirada perdida. Yo solo me limitaba a mirarlo, el gato negro solo me miraba de una forma extraña; de una forma burlona. Fruncí el ceño, nunca había visto un gato mirar de esa forma, mejor le quite la mirada y vi enfrente.

– Regresemos, que ya se está haciendo tarde. – Madotsuki dijo, poniéndose de pie con el gato en sus manos todavía, y me miró hacia mí.

– Esta bien, también estoy notando que se está haciendo tarde. – Le dije y me puse de pie junto a ella. Comenzamos a caminar por el parque, escuche que el gato estaba ronroneando. Parecía que le había encantado estar con Mado… Pero aún seguía con esa mirada burlona, no sé qué fue que me odiara tanto.

Cuando estabas acariciando al gato, este se escapó de sus brazos, Madotsuki dejo escapar un grito de sorpresa, y se fue corriendo por él. El gato había cruzado una calle, y vi a Madotsuki cruzar la misma calle que pasó el maldito gato. Cuando Madotsuki estaba en medio de la calle, el semáforo cambio a rojo.

De repente un camión salió de la nada y golpeó a Madotsuki, el grito de dolor que soltó resonaba en mi cabeza. Vi como el cuerpo de Madotsuki se destrozó, sus ojos con lágrimas de dolor. Me tapé la boca de shock y terror.

El olor de Madotsuki, ahora mezclado con el olor metálico, haciendo que me ahogara. Sangre por todo el piso, en el frágil cuerpo de la chica con trenzas, su sangre había salpicado mi ropa. Era una escena que nadie hubiera querido ver, su cuerpo se encontraba destrozado, la ropa que ella tenía puesta estaba completamente rasgada y destruida; como su cuerpo. Lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, cubrí mi boca con mi mano, evitando que saliera un grito de agonía.

Se escuchaban el sonido de las sirenas, y los gritos de sorpresa de la gente, pidiendo ayuda para la niña tendida en el suelo. Todas las personas estaban sorprendidas a mi alrededor, solo se limitaban a mirar esa horrible escena. Solo pedían ayuda, pero sin embargo nadie hacia nada más que gritar. Hasta que escuche una risa, miré entre la gente y vi a una chica con la misma altura de Madotsuki, solo que esta tenía cabello negro hasta los hombros y daba una sonrisa siniestra, con los ojos medio cerrados. No salía nada de su boca, solo me miraba de una forma que no podía explicar.

De repente sentí que todo desaparecía, mi mirada se tornaba borrosa y no conseguía ver nada, el sonido de las sirenas desaparecieron y solo pude conseguir una última mirada de la chica sonriente. Después de eso mi visión se desvaneció y todo se volvió negro.

Me desperté en mi cama con el sonido de algún reloj, sentía un calor insoportable en todo mi cuerpo, gotas de sudor en mi frente, sentía que me ahogaba. Miré a mi alrededor para saber en dónde estaba, me encontraba en mi habitación. Miré a la ventana y se veía que todavía era temprano.

"_¿Qué hora es?"_ Pensé para mí mismo.

Miré al reloj pero no podía distinguirlo muy bien, así que tome mi celular que estaba sobre una mesita cerca de mí. 14 de Agosto, 12:04 del día. Decidí tomar una ducha y prepararme para el día. Queriendo olvidar todo lo que había soñado acerca de aquel día.

Más tarde, me encontré con Madotsuki en el parque, sentados en los columpios, me balanceaba atrás y en frente. Vi a Madotsuki y ella aún seguía acariciando a ese gato.

Nos quedamos en un silencio incómodo, según yo. Ella sonreía, sin ninguna preocupación, como si lo único que quisiera es acariciar a ese gato. Pensé un rato y mire a mi alrededor, poniéndome algo nervioso.

– Ya sabes, es un poco extraño, – Comencé a hablar, haciendo que ella me volteara a ver con una pizca de curiosidad. – Ayer en un sueño, que nosotros estábamos caminando en este mismo parque. – Le expliqué a mi amiga.

– ¡Parece que has visto el futuro! – Mado soltó una risa, pero yo solo esbocé una sonrisa débil, haciéndome recordar aquella escena llena de carmesí.

Nos levantamos de los columpios y nos acercamos a la misma calle que había soñado, haciendo que me pusiera algo nervioso, miré a Mado y ella solo sonreía. No podía ver lo que yo pensaba, pero, nadie sueña cuando una persona va a morir. No podía ser posible…

En ese momento, el gato negro se escapó de sus brazos, y corrió a la calle. El grito de sorpresa de Mado me hizo reaccionar, ella estaba a punto de correr, pero yo le tome la muñeca y le dije: – Vámonos a casa ahora, ¿Si? –.

Madotsuki me miro un poco sorprendido, pero asintió con la cabeza y caminamos juntos, solté un suspiro de alivio, sentí que mi nerviosismo desapareció y algo pesado en mis hombros desapareció también. Caminamos en la dirección contraría que aquella calle; Mado estaba atrás de mi, como si estuviera allí para que yo la protegiera de cualquier cosa. Me sentí como un hermano mayor.

Pero, solo pude ver a todas las personas a nuestro alrededor mirando al cielo, abriendo la boca de sorpresa. Yo, confundido, parpadeé un par de veces y mire hacia arriba, había un edificio en construcción que llevaba vigas y otras cosas de construcción.

Sentí que alguien me empujo hacia atrás, vi a Madotsuki y ella había recibido la viga, esta había atravesado su cuerpo, soltó un grito de dolor. Tus gritos de dolor llenaron los espacios vacíos de los árboles. Otra vez estabas muriendo, solo que de diferente manera. No podía creerlo… todo era real, absolutamente todo era real. Miré a un lado y ahí estaba el mismo gato que se te escapó, dándome otra mirada burlona como diciendo: _"Parece que no te ha funcionado el plan, colega."_

Corrí hacia ella, observé como su estómago había sido perforado por aquella viga; formando manchas de sangre en toda su ropa y en el suelo. Quería acercarme más a ti, pero algo evitó que lo hiciera. Era la misma chica de aquella sonrisa; nos encontramos con nuestras miradas. Ella me empujó del hombro y tropecé hacía atrás, miré otra vez a la chica y esta soltó una risa llena de burla, como si me echara en cara que en verdad había fallado.

Antes de que mi visión se volviera borrosa, miré a mi amiga sufriendo. Y me pareció ver que ella sonreía, quería saber si esa sonrisa era real, pero todo se comenzó a desvanecer.

Me desperté otra vez, me encontraba en mi cama. Estaba respirando muy pesadamente, como si sintiera que me estaba ahogando, otra vez. Sudor frío estaba goteando en mi cara y sentía como si mi corazón iba a explotar, haciéndome jadear. Miré por mi ventana, era temprano, me di cuenta de eso porque el cielo se veía azul todavía y el sol estaba muy arriba. Pase una mano por mi frente, quitándome el sudor que se encontraba en ella.

¿Otro sueño? No, no podía serlo, todo se veía tan real. El olor metálico, la gente gritando, su cuerpo perforado por esa viga… todo. Todo se sentía real, no podía ser otro sueño. Pero, ¿entonces como estoy despierto? ¿Será que alguien me llevo a casa después de desmayarme? No, tampoco. Si eso hubiera sido, entonces me encontraría en el hospital. Me olvidé de todo, agarré mi camiseta y me la puse, no iba a perder más tiempo. Iba a proteger a Madotsuki de cualquier peligro. No iba a dejar que persiguiera al gato, tampoco que cruzara aquella calle ni pasar por la ciudad con aquel edificio en construcción.

Corrí hacía la puerta de mi habitación, me puse los zapatos corriendo y salí por la puerta principal. No hice caso con el calor que se encontraba envuelto en mi cuerpo, ni tampoco me detuve al ver a la chica sonriente en la esquina de mi ojo. Corrí todo lo que pude, sin hacer caso del calor insoportable que corría por mi cara como fuego.

Vi que en los columpios estaba Madotsuki, acariciando a ese maldito gato, el me dio una mirada como diciendo: _"Parece que aún tienes más planes, ¿no?" _y sentí como si soltara una risa. Quería destrozar a ese gato, hasta que no diera señales de vida en absoluto. Quería ver como agonizaba en mis manos. Pero no tenía el tiempo para hacer eso. Madotsuki al notar que estaba acercándome se levanto del columpio donde estaba sentada, me dio una sonrisa y me saludó.

Pero yo solo la agarre de la muñeca y salí corriendo con ella atrás mío, ella jadeo un poco pero me siguió, casi cayéndose, tratando de mantener la misma velocidad que yo. La conduje a unas escaleras de un edificio no muy lejos de ahí, cuando subimos completamente, deje de tomarle la muñeca y comencé a respirar como un loco. Sentí que mi garganta estaba en fuego y mis piernas igual.

Madotsuki me miró preocupada, tratando de averiguar qué estaba haciendo, pero no dijo nada ya que creo yo que su garganta estaba ardiendo igual que la mía. Ella aún no subía completamente la escalera, así que trato de subir los escalones para llegar a mi lado. Miré a mi lado y ahí estaba la chica que siempre sonreía, su mano apoyando su mentón, con su sonrisa burlona y sus ojos llenos de gracia, mirándome. Solo sacudió la cabeza lentamente de un lado a otro, como si quisiera decir que ya no tratara, que ya no podía salvarla.

Y al ver a Madotsuki, su pie se había deslizado del escalón, haciendo que resbalara y chocara contra las escaleras. Escuché otra vez su grito, y los sonidos de algo rompiéndose. Solo escuché una risa antes de que todo se volviera negro otra vez.

Me desperté en mi cama, con el mismo sudor frío y el corazón latiendo muchas veces. Agarré mi cabeza con mis manos, de desesperación. ¡No podía creerlo! Siempre ella moría y yo me despertara como si fuera un sueño. No podía seguir, era una tortura para mí. Tome mi celular y eran las 12. Arrojé el celular a algún lado, sin importar que se rompiese. Me despertaré en otro sueño, de todas maneras. ¿Cómo podía salvarla?...

Incontables veces todo se volvió negro y desapareció. Siempre me iba a encontrar despierto en mi cama como si fuera otro día normal de verano; pero siempre habría una muerte diferente si yo evitaba las situaciones anteriores. No podía hacer nada más que acostumbrarme a todas sus muertes, quería saltar de un edificio y acabar con eso de una vez.

Este maldito ciclo se ha repetido durante décadas. ¿Sólo eso me quedaba hacer toda mi vida? ¿Tratar de salvarla y fracasar? Pues, parecía que eso era. Nunca se iba a acabar, ya me había dado cuenta hace mucho.

Esta es una historia estereotipo, por lo tanto solo existe un final, ¿no? Solo tenía que pensar, en lo más profundo de esto, pero solo me encontraba con su cuerpo manchado de carmesí, junto a una risa burlona.

Algo me saco de mis pensamientos, era el gato que se escapó de los brazos de mi amiga y se lanzó a la calle. Sentía que todo se volvía en cámara lenta, vi como Madotsuki trató de alcanzarlo. Antes de que ella cruzara la calle, un pensamiento paso por mi mente.

De repente, empuje a un lado a Madotuki y me lancé a la calle en vez de ella. Vi su cara, llena de sorpresa mientras me observaba. Mis labios se curvaron hacía arriba, formando una sonrisa. Y solo sentí como el camión se estrelló contra mí, sintiendo un inmenso dolor en todo mi cuerpo.

Solo pude mirar a Madotsuki, ella se tapo la boca con sus manos, vi sus ojos, estaban llenos de angustia y horror. Al igual que los míos al verla a ella tendida en el suelo en vez de mi. Vi como se formaban lágrimas en las esquinas de sus ojos, imposible creyendo lo que estaba viendo ante sus ojos.

Solo solté una risa dolorosa al ver a la chica sonriente, solo que, ya no tenía una sonrisa, solo sorpresa total en su rostro. Solo pude pensar en que se lo merecía. Ya parecía todo haber acabado, me había sacrificado por Madotsuki. Ya no me iba a despertar como siempre en mi cama y tratando de evitar su muerte, ¿verdad?

Pero solo vi a una figura femenina atrás de toda la gente, tenía una coleta alta y su rostro no reflejaba emociones. Su mirada se encontró con los míos, no reflejaban nada… ni siquiera una pizca de burla como lo hacía ver la chica sonriente. Me sorprendí al verla, pero no pude hacer nada más porque todo se volvió negro y solo sentí algo caliente por todo mi cuerpo.

En un 14 de Agosto, una chica estaba sentada sobre su cama, apoyada por la pared que estaba su lado. Se podía ver que sus ojos estaban llenas de lágrimas. Mientras pestañeaba, más lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

– Fallé otra vez… – Dijo la chica de trenzas. Pensaba en lo que había fallado, mientras acariciaba a un gato blanco, este solo ronroneaba y se acercaba más a ella.

La chica de trenzas no notó a la mujer que estaba a su lado, dando una sonrisa que mostraba cualquier cosa menos amabilidad. Tal vez, malicia.

Bueno, he aquí otro Fanfic de Yume Nikki, pero ahora está basado en la canción de Heat-Haze-Days/Kagerou Days. Que le encontré que encajaba perfectamente en la historia de Yume Nikki :D

El chico, ósea el prota, es Shitai-San. No le puse un nombre porque tal vez incluso ni se llama Shitai-San xd y Además, pensaba en poner a Monoko en vez de Madotsuki, pero no sé… Pero ahí ustedes pueden cambiarle la prota xd Incluso pensaba en poner a Monoko de prota junto a Madotsuki, pero no sé. :I Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Pero, incluso pueden poner al prota que quieran, a Shitai-san o a Monoko. Porque los dos parecen estar implicados en un accidente automovilístico.

**No me pertenece Yume Nikki ni sus personajes, ni tampoco me pertenece la canción de Kagerou Days o su historia.**


End file.
